Teen Titans Raven & TK-421
by DecepticonGuardian
Summary: This is what happens when a teenage stormtrooper ends up in the Teen Titans Universe, this is my 1st, so no rudeness please! Rated T to be safe, no profanity (Sorry, but I couldn't find TK-421 in the characters list, even though he is mentioned in 1 of the star wars movies, So I will just put unknown 1 for TK-421, & for category 1 I just put any, sorry for any confusion.)


Summary:in this story, TK-421 (the stormtrooper from Star Wars that got shot in the chest) survived, & woke up with massive powers ends up in the teen titans universe, where he saves Ravens life, but for some reason, when she tries to tell him that she loves him for it, TK-421 gets enraged (angry) & proceeds to practically beat the life out of her, but what he doesnt know, is that there is this invisible 'energy' that changes Raven, because even after getting beaten, she still loves him, but in the end, does Raven get what she want & TK-421 apologizes & starts being loving to her, or will Raven just keep getting her heart broken? read on if you want, but please, no rudeness (escpecially since this is my 1st, sorry if the text is bunched together)

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

TK-421 & Raven

The alarms went off, & the rebels knew what it had meant, TK-421 has destroyed the core to their cruiser & it would soon detonate, so they needed to evacuate, but TK-421 had already stolen an X-wing & left, "Now to get out of here." said TK-421 to himself, but suddenly, the Alliance cruiser exploded, creating a wormhole, & the blast radius had also knocked out the navigation systems on the stolen x-wing, TK-421 thought that he would soon be dead, so he closed his eyes, & everything went black.

"Is he ok?" Said a voice, TK-421 slowly opened his eyes to see what he thought was 5 teenaged beings, 3 of them males, the other 2 females, he turned his head to look for his Blaster Rifle, but he couldn't find it. "Are you ok?" said the voice "Who are you?" asked TK-421, not knowing what to do "I am Robin, & we are the teen titans, That is Beast Boy, this is Cyborg, & that is Starfire & Raven." Said the voice "I am TK-421, where am I?" asked TK-421 "You are in Jump City, California, we heard the crash, when we came over to find out what happened, well, we just found you, you don't look too good, that had to hurt."

Robin replied.

"Actually, I am A-ok, I have been through much worse than_ aw man! the blast somehow knocked my suit off." TK-421 said realized that he was sitting in the ship, wearing his tank top & jeans, "Whoa! He sure looks cute!" Raven thought to herself, only to be suddenly tacked after hearing TK-421 shout "Get down!" really loudly.

Raven then saw a missile darting by, if TK-421 hadn't kncked her down, she would've got hit, "You saved my life!" Raven said "Not now! I have got to take care of this!" TK-421 shouted, who was now battling the person who fired the missile, who was really short, & was wearing a high tech backpack of some sort, so TK-421 simply zapped him with Force Lightning, then threw the person across the city, upon defeating the maniac, the titans returned to the tower "I already know that he is good enough, I watched him defeat Gizmo like it was nothing, good thing we have a spare room, isn't it the room that is to the left of Raven's room, why am I asking, that room is the spare, we will let him have it, it has already got a bed, clean sheets, plenty of space, & so on." Tk-421 overheard Robin say.

(A few days later) TK-421 was in the main room, working on an Auto-Turret to patrol the tower while nobody was there. Raven then came out "TK-421, I have something important to tell you." Raven said "What is it?" TK-421 asked "Well I fogot to tell you this but I thank you for saving my life, & I love you for it." Raven said. suddenly, a hollow metal pipe went flying through the air, & it struck Raven in the leg, "Why did you throw that at me?" Raven asked, a little scared "Because I am angry, go away!" TK-421 shouted, but when Raven turned around to leave the area, TK-421 snuck up behind her, & punched her in the back as hard as he could, sending her falling to the ground, only to get mercilessly kicked, TK-421 kept kicking her for at least 5 minute, she knew that she couldn't take much more of this, so she had to lie to protect herself when TK-421 angrily asked "So, are you done with your revolting excuse for love now, you vile vermin?" "Yes." she managed to sob, before crawling to her room.

(2 weeks later) "I am going in, I haven't seen her come out of her room in 2 weeks, something is wrong." upon which he ran to Raven's room & knocked the door down, what he found was most alarming. Raven was on her bed, but Robin could _easily_ see that she was purposely starving herself because he could see her ribcage through her leotard, that & she looked much skinnier than usual. "Why?" was all Robin could say "Doessssn't lovvvvve, me, no pooooinnnnt, innn goiiiing onnn." the self starved Raven managed to say "TK-421!" Robin shouted after leaving Raven's room so that he would not hurt Raven's ears "What do you want?" TK-421 asked, then he saw the angry look on Robin's face, he had _never_ seen him look this angry before "How dare you! Look at what you made her do!" Robin shouted, showing TK-421 what Raven had done to herself, upon seeing Raven like this, he instantly changed "No! What have I done? Raven speak to me! I didn't hate you that much, in fact, I don't hate you at all anymore, tell you what, go eat, get your strength back, & I will stop being mean, & Iwillloveyouback." TK-421 creid, holding up Raven head with his hands & legs "reeeeallyyy?" Raven managed to say "Yes, really." replied TK-421, kissing Raven on the cheek, Starfire was, at that moment, not sure wheter to be _mad_ at TK-421 for what he did, or be really glad for Raven, who had a determined look on her face as she slowly struggled to get up, but she made it to the fridge, & had then eaten her 1st meal that she has had since those 2 weeks.

(3 weeks later) "I am glad that you turned around, & started being nice to me." Raven said with her cheeks as red as cherries "I nevr thought that you could be so mean, but more importantly, extremly caring,as well as protective.' she continued, kissing TK-421 on his cheek "I don't mean to be rude, but who taught you how to aim?" TK-421 asked, grabbing Raven, stopping her from leaving. "What are you talking about?" Raven asked, only to have TK-421 pull her in, to kiss her on the lips, when they finally stopped kissing, they both fell asleep, in each others arms.


End file.
